


The First of April 1940

by Anonymous



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternative Au, April Fools, BBC Ghosts - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Caphavers, Capvers, Episode: s02e03 Redding Weddy, Gen, Happy Ending, Havers - Freeform, Lieutenant Havers - Freeform, M/M, Redding Weddy, The Captain - Freeform, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), William Havers - Freeform, different ending, joke, prank, rewritten ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A light-hearted exploration of how the scene in Redding Weddy could have ended differently.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	The First of April 1940

"Well, if that's all." Havers' voice trailed off uncertainly.

Cap nodded stiffly in response. Just as the door clicked shut behind Havers and his heart began to sink, it immediately flew back open again. Havers was striding across the room, eyes gleaming, making a direct beeline for the shocked Captain. He reached him and threw his arms around him, a blazing grin on his face. 

Cap tensed at the unfamiliar warmth of Havers' body pressed against his own. He stood there with his arms awkwardly pinned to his sides. 

"Do you know what day it is, sir?" Havers whispered next to Cap's ear, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of his neck and making the situation even more absurd. 

"No?" Cap choked back, hardly daring to breathe. He carefully turned his head to the calendar on the wall across the room. "The first of April?" he read off hesitantly, still standing as still as possible. 

"Haha! April Fools day, sir! You didn't really think I'd leave you, did you?" he chuckled, finally removing his arms from around the Captain after what felt like an eternity and standing back to look at him. 

Cap adjusted his tie nervously, unsure what to say. He felt hot under the collar, possibly from the embarrassment of being caught out by the prank, or possibly from the affection of the hug - he wasn't sure which. 

"N-no," he stuttered uncertainly, eyebrows furrowed as he averted his gaze to the floor. "Of course not!" he concluded more assertively after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Lightly bouncing on his feet, his moustache bristled as he looked back at his Lieutenant and his face broke into a tentative - but relieved - smile.


End file.
